Hylian Death
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: CaH Saga side quest! Dark has been struck with a deadly illness. Link goes bit drastic with the dark Hylian while taking him into the Infirmary. By that simple action he too gets sick. Even when things seem to go well, everything comes crashing down.
1. Phase 1

A/N: Okay, I was hoping for better voting from you guys. =/ Oh, well, five DID vote and so we got the winner story. AND this is actually the first "side quest" kinda thing. It's not a straight continuation to "Fight with the Knight"but it is part of CaH saga of mine. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter of the story!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hylian Death  
**

CHAPTER 1

Dark woke up in middle of the night quite harshly. The pain was nearly as agonizing as breaking a bone or getting stabbed by a sword. And it didn't help even one bit that he felt like throwing up.

The dark Hylian was coughing and breathing heavily while trying to get up. He nearly crashed to the floor while holding tightly to the blanket and bed sheets. Dark held his free hand over his mouth while fighting against the urge of throwing up. He kept his eyes tightly shut while gasping once in a while because of the waves of pain wracking through his body.

Link woke up to the sounds bit confused. He sat up and looked around. It took a while for his eyes to get used to the dim light but once he realized that Dark was on his knees next to the bed and holding tightly to the bed, he was more than awake on that second. "Dark!" The Hero shouted in slight fear and rushed to the other side of the bed and to the floor. "Dark, what's wrong?" Link questioned worriedly.

"I... I don't... Know..." Dark whispered between the pain and gasps. Link looked around for a while before going to get the trash bin and bringing it to Dark. After that he hugged the dark Hylian from behind but was quite startled. The Hero brought his other hand over Dark's forehead and nearly gasped in shock.

"Shit... You're having high fever..." Link nearly whispered in worry.

"I do feel cold..." Dark whispered back and gasped when next dry heave came. Link closed his eyes and held tightly to Dark while running his hands up and down around him in hopes of helping. Suddenly the dark Hylian did throw up.

Link flinched a bit but when he opened his eyes, he just stared at the blood in the trash bin. "Oh no..." He whispered in pure fear and sprang to his feet. _"Oh dear goddesses, NO! You can't take him! Not like this!"_ The Hero thought while running straight to the small switch next to the door. He slammed it down and on that second the alarms flared on.

Dark gasped in shock and shot his eyes open. Link rushed right back to him and held tightly to him. "What... Is... That...?" The darker Hylian asked thoroughly bewildered. Link sighed.

"The alarm. You're badly sick, Dark." Link replied quietly while trying to stay calm. "It is to notify the doctor and others that there's someone either in danger or very ill." He continued while praying for the doctor to come fast.

Suddenly there was heard running feet. And soon the door was slammed open. "_Link!_" A female's voice shouted in fear. Link sat up straight but didn't let go of Dark.

"It's Dark. Could you wet this, please?" The Hero replied and threw the closest tunic he could get to the princess. Zelda sighed in relief and just barely caught the fabric. "_Please!_" Link nearly shouted in desperation and that got her into motion. Zelda ran into the bathroom to wet the tunic and brought it back.

Dark was still once in a while having dry heaves and shivering from cold. He was nearly gasping for air while holding tightly to the bed sheets and blanket. "Link!" Zelda called and threw the tunic to the Hero. Link caught it and tied it around the darker Hylian's forehead. Dark gasped a bit at the coldness of the fabric but kept his eyes closed.

"Come on... We have to get you into the Infirmary." Link whispered to him and carefully got the darker Hylian up. Dark was shivering badly and leaning nearly his full weight on the Hero. "Come on." Link told to him and tried to get Dark to move faster.

The walk was very slow and the doctor came to them when they were leaving the room. The fear and worry in Link's eyes clearly told what he believed to have struck the darker Hylian. "We need to get him into the Infirmary and FAST!" The doctor shouted in pure fear but Dark stopped walking. He coughed few times and fear in Link's eyes only increased when he saw the blood.

"You need to move, Dark. Come _on_!" Link nearly shouted in pure desperation and forced Dark forward. The steps were shaky and slow. Dark was breathing fast and heavily while leaning his full weight on Link. _"Oh dear goddesses, please, _no_..."_ The Hero thought while trying to be stronger and calmer but he knew that the pace was way too slow. Link closed his eyes and took once a deep breath while deciding to go for one drastic plan.

"Forgive me, Dark..." Link whispered quietly, adjusted the darker Hylian a bit better and took a firm yet gentle grip on Dark's chin. Right after that he kissed Dark straight on the lips. It shocked every single one in the hallway but the plan did work.

Link started to drag Dark forward straight after ending the kiss. The darker Hylian was way too shocked about the situation that he forgot the sickness for a while. The Hero didn't let go of Dark but he kept the pace as fast as possible. He had thoroughly ignored the princess' shocked call of his name. All Link could think was to get Dark into the Infirmary and healed.

The doctor had already gone back to the Infirmary to get things ready so he didn't see the kiss scene. Zelda followed the two Hylians in hopes of being able to help but at halfway through the way, Dark started to slow down. The sickness struck back hard and the darker Hylian gasped when his legs gave out.

"_Dark!_" Link nearly screamed while tightening his grip. He pulled the darker Hylian upwards and it was clear that Dark was in pure pain. The Hero blinked few times to keep the tears at bay but with Dark unable to move and the Infirmary still being so far away... "I'm really sorry, Dark..." Link whispered once again and kissed the darker Hylian again.

Dark shot his eyes open in pure shock and disgust when he felt Link's tongue. "What the hell?!" He screamed right after pulling backwards to end the kiss. Link grinned a bit but it was far from the normal grin Dark had learned to see.

"Come _on_!" Link nearly commanded and started to drag the dark Hylian forward. Dark didn't really have much of other choice than to follow. This time they got into the Infirmary and Link laid the darker Hylian to the bed. He was just going to go and find the doctor when he came into the room.

"Get your sleeve up." The doctor commanded sternly while preparing the injection. Dark was fully startled and just stared at the injection while shaking his head. Link nearly pushed him into the bed but this time the darker Hylian fought back.

"NO!" He screamed and pulled backwards a bit.

"Dark!" Link replied sternly. "Don't fight! This is vital for you!" He nearly shouted and tried to get a grip on Dark's arm again but the darker Hylian pulled back again while shaking his head.

"Not going to happen unless you keep your eyes closed." Dark replied equally sternly. Link sighed but nodded.

"You will get the shot if I close my eyes?" He asked and the darker Hylian nodded. "Fine. I'll follow your request." Link continued and closed his eyes. Dark watched him for a while before rolling up his sleeve. The dark Hylian turned his gaze off and Link flinched a bit when he heard the shocked gasp from Zelda. _"What is he hiding?"_ The Hero thought but didn't dare to take a peek.

Dark flinched slightly when the injection was hit into his arm. It didn't take long before it was already done. "It's done for now." The doctor said and the dark Hylian rolled down his sleeve just in time before Link opened his eyes. The doctor left the room but came back very soon with another shot. Link nodded and took his sleeve up to get the injection too. "It is merely for preventing its full effect." The doctor stated before finally leaving the room fully.

Dark sighed and laid down on the bed. The nausea was slowly fading as did the pain. "Dark... I'm really sorry for what I did. It was the only thing I could come up with to get you here faster." Link whispered quietly.

The darker Hylian shrugged while yawning. "Just don't ever do that again. It was gross." He stated with slight grin. Link chuckled but nodded.

"You can be sure that I won't do it unless I have to." He replied, sighed and lay down next to him. "You're going to be okay, Dark." Link continued quietly. Then he sighed bit sadly and sat up. "Besides, I know this because I've gone through this too." He stated quietly.

Dark had already closed his eyes but that line got him to shot them open. "W-what?!" He nearly shouted, sat up and gasped when the pain struck right back. Link was startled but he real fast got the darker Hylian to lay back down.

"Yeah, I've gone through this too but I survived. So will you. There is no doubt of that." He stated as confidently as he could. Dark would've wanted more information since there had been way too many indications for the sickness to be deadly but the sleep was starting to take over.

So Dark just nodded, yawned while closing his eyes again and soon fell asleep. Link wasn't far behind since the vaccine did have that effect so it could fully start to fight with the sickness. Zelda sat to the closest chair and just watched. She knew that this was far from the end. It had only been the first phase and depending how fast the next ones would come... _"Oh dear goddesses... Don't let them get it on full..."_ The princess prayed and feared for the next days.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, I kinda hope for simpe answer to few simple questions:

1) What did you think about voting for the next story?

2) Do you want to do this kind of thing again or would you rather let me come up with the order of the stories?

3) Also, would you like to know more of information of possible stories on a vote than just their title?

Okay. I hope you enjoyed the story. The next chapter will come at end of next week. My day of updating is Friday, Saturday OR Sunday. So, keep your eyes open during the end of the week! =) Thank You for everyone who voted! ^.^


	2. Phase 2 and explanation

A/N: Nothing to say. Sorry. Enjoy chapter 2! =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hylian Death  
**

CHAPTER 2

The next day didn't start any better for the dark Hylian. He was fighting for air while the whole yesterday's nausea and pain came back on full force. Dark forced himself up while trying desperately to get air.

Link woke up again to the sounds and on the second he saw Dark fighting for air, he shot up and hugged him from behind. Dark gasped but he was having enough of hard time on trying to breath than getting startled by Link hugging him. "Calm down and lean backwards." Link commanded while carefully forcing Dark to lean his head backwards to the Hero's shoulder.

The position was bit awkward but it did help to get the air flow lot easier. Dark closed his eyes and started to calm down a bit. Link held tightly to Dark while fighting against the nausea he was feeling. The Hero closed his eyes and took long deep breaths to keep the urge to throw up at bay. "Link?" Dark called bit worriedly.

Link blinked few times and shook his head. "I... I'm fine..." He whispered but it was clear that he was far from fine. Dark narrowed his eyes and tried to get up but Link held onto him way too strongly. _"Shit... I shouldn't be getting sick and Dark... Oh dear goddesses! Not this fast! Please! You CAN'T take him!"_ The Hero thought in panic but most of his strength went into holding Dark on his place and fighting against the sickness that was already taking him.

"That bad?" Dark questioned in quiet voice. It startled Link and he shot his eyes open while turning to look at the darker Hylian. "You're crying, Link..." Dark continued with a sad smile. Link sighed, closed his eyes and hung his head slightly.

"I never thought you'd get this... Hell, I _prayed_ for you to be spared from this shit. Hylian Death is far worse than any other sickness." Link replied quietly but right after saying the last line he wished to get it back. Dark was fully bewildered and he stared at the Hero with wide eyes.

"...Hylian Death?" He asked in pure fear and shock. Link gulped and gave a small nod. "That seriously doesn't sound good." Dark continued and closed his eyes. "Where does it get its name? Besides killing Hylians, that is." The dark Hylian asked quietly.

Link gulped again before sighing. He really hadn't wanted to tell it out at all. "The main reason is that it actually has killed more Hylians than monsters could ever even try." The Hero started in quiet voice. Dark was once again taken aback about the information but he just gave a small nod and stayed quiet.

Link sighed again before starting to explain the whole story behind the sickness. "Hylian Death comes once in ten years into Hyrule. When it first struck, it nearly killed half of Hylians in four days. The strongest and healthiest ones stayed alive through it but it weakened everyone greatly. On the second time others from all around Hyrule had come for the aid. This time there was bit of help from medication but it still was deadly. Slowly the cure was worked to be stronger but there is one problem. It can only affect once the sickness has struck. And after that it's hard to know whether or not it'll work. Though, luckily in these days the sickness only takes the weakest ones anymore. The cure is strong but from time to time the sickness is stronger than before and only half of the victims will survive."

The Hero fell silent and closed his eyes. Dark was quiet for a long while and thought about it. "And you went through this too?" He asked while not wanting to believe it. Link just nodded. "Is there anything else than nausea, pain, fever and breathing problems?" The dark Hylian continued bit fearfully.

Link sighed again and nodded. "There are four phases for the sickness." He started but took then a deep breath. "If all four come one after the other in four days, it's certain death." The Hero whispered quietly and closed his eyes while fighting against the tears.

Dark just nodded and closed his eyes. Link held tightly to him while trying to calm down so he could give the full explanation of the sickness. "Like I said, the worst part is if the phases comes one at a day right after each other. The second worst, which bit increases the chances of survival, is that there'd be a day or two between the third and fourth phase. Next one has more of chances for survival if there is a day or two between second and third phase. The one that has the best chances to live through is if one was bit sickish for one or two days before falling ill with this shit. Though, even if one wasn't sick before and there'd be day or two between first and second phase, there's still high chance for survival."

Dark was bit startled and he frowned slightly. Link had already hid his face into Dark's shoulder while he explained the phases. "I was feeling bit sick before it struck. In truth I had thought to have got common cold or start of a flu but when the full sickness struck in middle of the night... I knew what it was and I put the alarm on while rushing to the Infirmary. I just didn't know that the pre-sickness was part of it." The Hero continued and shrugged a bit.

"It worried Zelda badly as well as everyone else. And honestly I thought to die but luckily I didn't..." Link said and lowered his voice a bit while whispering to Dark: "And that's the main reason I didn't come to see you for several days. On the second I felt well enough, meaning the day I got out of Infirmary, I left straight to meet you."

Dark was bit startled but smiled sadly while nodding. _"It was again at the time when I didn't have even slightest idea of day and night so I didn't even realize that Link hadn't come for days to see me. Sadly, it was also the time I spend most of my time at the Water Temple instead outside of it. So, I was bit confused when Link apologized for not having come for several days to see me. He stated that he had been sick but didn't tell anything more... Lucky for that part, I guess, since if I had known the real truth it would've fully worried me. But he got through it and that's the main thing."_ The dark Hylian thought bit sadly.

Suddenly Link gasped and shut his eyes tightly while slightly pulling backwards to bring his other hand over his mouth. Dark was thoroughly surprised but the Hero still held to him tightly so he couldn't do much other than worry. "I'm sorry..." Link whispered before already letting go of Dark and starting to move quite fast.

Dark shot his eyes wide with bewilderment. "Not a chance!" He shouted and pulled backwards a bit while sitting straight. The sickness hit hard again and he nearly doubled with pain while shutting his eyes tightly and bringing other hand over his mouth.

"Lean backwards and hold your head back!" Link half commanded while crawling to the end of the bed. He reached for a trash bin just in time before throwing up. The Hero took few deep breaths while calming down slightly.

Dark flinched when he heard Link throw up. He had already followed Link's command and the breathing was easier. "I wasn't going to kiss you just so you know." The Hero stated once he caught his breath. "Besides, I'm sure you know what they say." He continued with slight grin.

Dark opened his eyes slightly without moving and stared at him. "No, I don't. What _do_ they say? And who are _they_?" He replied while slightly narrowing his eyes. Link chuckled while moving carefully back behind the darker Hylian and letting him rest his head on the Hero's shoulder again.

"Just people. And they say: 'Desperate situations need desperate actions.'" Link stated with slight chuckle but nearly gasped after that. "And I think this has been enough desperate situation. But, you can rest easy. I'm not going to kiss you. I promise." He continued once he calmed down enough from the urge of throwing up again.

Dark sighed and relaxed a bit. "Good. Two kisses in one day is way too much. I would've preferred it to be none actually but what is done is done." He replied and slightly shook his head. "I wish I could eat but I don't think anything is going stay inside currently." The dark Hylian whispered bit sadly.

Link shrugged. "I think it would help at least slightly if you'd really eat. And for your comfort I'll eat too." He replied with slight smile. Dark nodded but didn't do even slightest movement to get up or search for food. The Hero on the other hand turned to look at Zelda with slight smile. "Could you get some food for us, please?" He asked as hopefully as he could.

Zelda nodded. She was worried for Link's health but getting him to eat was just for the good part. Even slight food for a short while would be better than none for several days. And she still remembered the first time the Hero had fallen ill with the sickness. He hadn't been able to eat during the first two phases at all.

The princess stopped at the door and turned around. The two Hylians were looking very ill but none the less Link was doing all he could to help the dark Hylian feel better. Zelda sighed, turned around and walked back to them. Link turned to look at her with a questioning look on his face.

Zelda ignored Link fully while coming to sit next to the dark Hylian. Dark had closed his eyes but was startled when the princess brought her hand over his forehead. "The fever hasn't gone down." She whispered while slightly frowning. Link gulped, hid his face again into Dark's shoulder and slightly tightened the hug. "Answer me truthfully, Dark... Were you sickish before this struck?" The princess asked quietly.

Dark sighed and relaxed a bit while nodding. "Yeah... But I thought it was just common cold or such." He replied and shrugged. "I didn't see any reason to worry Link with it." The dark Hylian continued straight off since he knew that the Hero would ask straight off why he hadn't told it out to him.

Link had gone nearly stiff but when he heard Dark's words he sighed and calmed down again quite soon. Zelda sighed too and nodded. "Alright. Then luckily there isn't much to worry about. You will quite certainly heal from this." She said with a slight smile. "I'll go fetch some food for the two of you." The princess continued before leaving the room fully.

Once she had left the room, Link sighed and relaxed a bit. Dark was slightly startled and glanced at him bit confused. "You okay, Link?" He asked quietly. The Hero chuckled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah... I'm just glad you're actually having same what I went through. You really don't know how worried and scared I was. Now I know for sure that you'll get through this." Link replied and relaxed fully. "Though, it doesn't take off the fact that things still has a chance of going thoroughly wrong." He continued and scowled slightly.

Dark sighed but nodded. "Everything has a chance of going wrong and you know it. Yet, we have more on the good side than on the bad, right?" He answered and smiled slightly while closing his eyes. "So... How about changing the topic slightly and you'll tell me what's the way of healing from this?" The dark Hylian continued with a small grin.

Link chuckled slightly and nodded. "Sure. So, the first way is the injection as you have already figured out. The second is drinking a specific potion. Not the normal ones that are for health, stamina and both of those. This is something different. And of course there's the fact of eating. Oh, and not to mention about getting enough of rest. This shit really takes the strength thoroughly." He explained while slowly calming down.

"Okay, so what's the different phases, then?" Dark continued his questioning. Link sighed but he couldn't leave the question unanswered.

"You know the two first ones already." He replied quietly. "The third part is mainly the same but with even higher fever. And the last... Well, it's all earlier ones struck together as hard as possible. But, that's only when the sickness is thoroughly deadly. And in your case the fourth phase won't come. I'm sure of that." Link continued and the last two lines he stated out as firmly and confidently as he could.

Dark nodded and changed the topic fully after that. He had noticed that Link wasn't feeling too sick when he actually talked. The dark Hylian just wasn't fully sure why it was so but he hoped it to be because the sickness hadn't stuck the Hero as harshly at it had struck him.

Once Zelda brought the food which was a tray full of sandwiches, Link actually ate more than Dark did. The dark Hylian wasn't feeling well enough to really eat but he did get one sandwich fully eaten by the time the Hero had had two. And by that time the doctor came back. Link again closed his eyes while Dark got the shot and after that the shot was given to the Hero too. Soon the two of them had fallen asleep and Zelda was left to watch over them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I hope you enjoy the story. The next chapter will come at end of next week. My day of updating is Friday, Saturday OR Sunday. So, keep your eyes open during the end of the week! =) ^.^


	3. Phase 3

A/N: Surprise! =D Here's chapter 3 for ya guys! ^.^ And I will be giving fourth chapter at weekend. Have fun!

Oh, and I forgot to do this earlier. Sorry! =/

Me: *going to Dark* Hey, I got something for you! =)

Dark: Okay. *bit uncertain*

Me: *hugs Dark* This is from shadowgirl215.

Dark: =) Thanks.

Me: *pulls off and gives cookies* And these are from Swamp Dragon Princess.

Dark: Yay! ^.^

Me: *hugs Dark again* And this is from NictarianHero.

Dark: *nearly overjoyed* ^.^ Thank You everyone! =D

Me: *quietly leaves* I'm sure Dark's more than happy to know he's cared for. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hylian Death  
**

CHAPTER 3

The third day started lot easier for Dark. He was still feeling bit coldish and sickish but it was lot easier than during the past two days. The dark Hylian sat up while still keeping his eyes closed and pulled the blanket bit better around himself. Dark yawned while slowly opening his eyes. _"Guess I'm having a day off of the sickness. According to Link this is actually a good thing."_ He thought while slightly shivering.

The dark Hylian turned around a bit and smiled slightly when he saw Link still asleep on the bed. After that he turned his gaze back to the small table next to the bed and reached out for a sandwich. He was feeling hungry and the sickness wasn't bothering him that of much.

Zelda faked to be asleep but she did keep eye, or actually her ears, at Dark. She still didn't fully trust him but her main fear was that it was because of jealousy of how much Link cared for the dark Hylian. Yet, she couldn't leave the fact of the two Hylians having fought it to death during their first meeting out of her mind. The princess still feared that Dark was only tricking Link and waiting for best opportunity to strike the Hero down one way or the other.

Dark ate slowly since he didn't want to give the sickness any chances of striking at him too fast. He was only halfway through the first sandwich when he heard Link start to gasp. The dark Hylian was bit startled and frowned when he turned around. The sandwich nearly fell from his hand when he realized what was going on. "_LINK!_" Dark screamed and just barely managed to put the food to the table while already turning around.

Link was still asleep when the second phase of the sickness hit. He was gasping for air unable to wake up. Dark started to shake him quite harshly while shouting out his name. _"Oh dear goddesses! I thought he said it wouldn't hit him hard!"_ He thought in panic while once in a while calling for the doctor. "Forgive me, Link..." The dark Hylian whispered and slapped the Hero hard across the face.

Link gasped and shot up while Dark backed off in fear. The Hero brought his hand over his throbbing cheek but the shock was short lived and the sickness struck back. He gasped and nearly doubled over when the pain and breathing problems came. Dark didn't know what to do but he followed what Link had done just yesterday.

The dark Hylian came right behind Link and hugged him. He half forced the Hero to lean into his chest and got Link's head over the darker Hylian's shoulder. "Better?" Dark questioned quietly and Link nodded while still keeping his eyes closed. The dark Hylian sighed and relaxed a bit. "Sorry for hitting you. It was the only way I could wake you up." He continued apolitically and bit fearfully.

Link chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, well, I think I deserved it after those two kisses." He replied with slight grin. Dark sighed, slumped and dropped his gaze to the bed.

"No. No, you don't. I really didn't want to hurt you... I just didn't know any other way to wake you up. And there wasn't any water around to pour down on you." He answered sadly but grinned a bit with the last line. Link chuckled again.

"Sure, water would've been bit better but this worked too." He stated and finally opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?" Link continued bit worriedly.

"Better, thanks. Guess this is the day between." He answered and shrugged a bit. Link nodded while closing his eyes again. Dark tightened his grip a bit while letting his head fall to Link's shoulder. He was fully worried about the situation but at least the Hero was feeling better and actually breathing easier.

But the Hero's good condition was short lived. By the time Zelda came back with the doctor, Link started to have hard time on breathing. Dark was freaking out since he had no idea how to help. The doctor came to the bed and nearly pushed the dark Hylian off of the Hero while lying Link down to the bed. He took up Link's sleeve and gave the shot. Dark was staring at the scene while feeling terrified and thoroughly helpless.

Slowly Link's breathing got easier and he forcefully pushed himself up. "Z-Zelda..." He called while fighting against the sleep that was threatening to take over. The princess came into his view fully worried about the situation. Link smiled a bit since he wasn't that of worried about his condition. "D-Do me a f-favor and look a-after Dark... Make s-sure he eats." He continued while fighting to find the words.

Zelda nodded. "I will but you need to sleep now." She replied calmly. Link nodded, lay down on the bed and fell asleep very quickly. Dark was still worried but when he glanced at the princess, he was sure that the Hero would be alright. "Well, you heard him. You'd better eat." Zelda stated while glancing once at Dark before already returning her gaze back to Link.

Dark sighed but nodded. He carefully and slowly moved back next to the night table before already reaching out to the half eaten sandwich and continued to eat it. He stayed silent while slowly munching at the food. The dark Hylian kept his gaze on the sleeping Hero while the worry and fear was clear on his face.

Eventually Zelda broke the silence. "Where did you get those scars?" She asked carefully and Dark went fully still while sharply inhaling. He gulped once while closing his eyes and fully slumping. "It wasn't by Link, was it?" The princess continued and the dark Hylian just shook his head unable to talk. "Where then?" She continued and Dark sighed quietly while opening his eyes and just staring at the sandwich.

"I'd rather not talk about it." The dark Hylian eventually answered very quietly. Zelda nodded and let the topic fall for now. The silence continued for a long while. Dark just stared at the sandwich with a sad look on his face. The princess glanced at him but nearly right after returning her gaze to Link, she turned it back to the darker Hylian slightly confused.

"Can you at least tell who's the fault of those?" Zelda questioned quietly. Dark closed his eyes tightly while shaking slightly. He fought against the tears while shaking his head. "Do you even know who did that to you?" The princess continued and was quite confused when Dark nodded but shivered violently. _"It must have been bad. Very bad."_ She thought bit startled and feeling slightly sorry for the dark Hylian.

"Why don't you want Link to know about those scars?" Zelda asked bit confused. Dark sighed and slightly opened his eyes.

"I don't want to worry him." He whispered quietly. "He already has so much to worry about so I don't want him to feel bad and sorry for me. The scars came long ago and there's nothing anyone can do about it... Not even Link." Dark continued and slowly raised his gaze to her.

"Why not?" The princess questioned but Dark clammed up at that.

"I would love to drop this here and now." He stated and fell fully silent. Zelda sighed but nodded.

"At least eat then. I won't ask any questions anymore." She replied while taking out one of the sandwiches and offering it to the dark Hylian. Dark glanced at her, ate the rest of the sandwich he already had and took the offered one with a slight smile and nod.

The rest of the day went in silence. Dark did eat but quite slowly. Link was sleeping peacefully without any breathing problems. At late evening the doctor came back with a bottle of dark green liquid. Dark glanced at it bit uncertainly but drank it none the less. It tasted even worse than any other potion but it was supposed to help. Soon after that the dark Hylian fell asleep.

The third phase had already started when Dark opened his eyes. Everything was pitch black around him. "Oh dear goddesses, _NO!_" The dark Hylian shouted in pure fear and shot up in the bed. "No, no, no, no... This can't be happening!" He whispered quietly in pure panic. Dark stared right in front of him but saw nothing. He was slowly rocking back and forth with his arms tightly around himself while shivering violently. "I can't be dead... I don't want to go back... Oh dear goddesses... Someone, _please_, help..." The dark Hylian whispered, shut his eyes tightly while crying.

_"Pathetic!"_

Dark flinched and scowled. "_Shut up!_" He hissed angrily without realizing to be talking out loud.

"Dark?" Zelda questioned worriedly while coming to him. Without knowing what to do she gently hugged him. Dark shot his eyes open while screaming. He would've gladly stood up but the princess took a bit stronger grip on him even though she was thoroughly shocked. "Calm down, Dark! This is just part of the sickness!" She stated as calmly as she could.

"P-Princess...?" Dark asked with trembling voice while still being scared to death. He was staring right in front of him but seeing pure darkness around himself. "W-what's g-going o-on?" The dark Hylian questioned quietly while shivering and crying.

"The twenty-four hour blindness is part of the sickness, Dark. You'll get your sight back tomorrow." She replied gently. Dark just nodded while closing his eyes. He was slowly calming down but when the princess came up with the next question, the dark Hylian went fully still: "Who were you talking to?"

Dark shot his eyes open in pure shock. _"Oh dear goddesses... Did I talk aloud?"_ He wondered and gulped once. "I... No-one in particularly..." The dark Hylian replied quietly while closing his eyes tightly and slumping in fear.

"Don't lie, Dark. Who did you tell to shut up?" Zelda questioned carefully yet sternly. Dark gulped again and lowered his head. He was just going to find a good excuse when Link was slowly waking up. Both Zelda and Dark turned around to see him, yet only the princess actually could see. "Link?" She called gently while letting go of Dark and coming next to the Hero.

Link blinked few times and turned to look at her. "How are you feeling?" Zelda questioned carefully. The Hero sighed but shrugged.

"Better, yet this is just a free day between second and third phase..." He started but on that second he remembered something very important. "Oh shit..." Link whispered, turned straight towards the darker Hylian and launched at him. Dark screamed when the Hero hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell about the blindness!" Link nearly shouted while crying and hiding his face into the crook of Dark's neck and shoulder.

Dark was gasping for air while his eyes were wide with the shock. "It... It's okay... Princess Zelda briefed me in..." He replied in between the gasps and slowly calmed down. The dark Hylian closed his eyes and leaned slightly backwards. "Though, I gotta say that both of you have nearly given me a heart-attack..." Dark whispered and chuckled then.

"I'm sorry." Link replied and slightly tightened the hug. Dark chuckled again and shook his head.

"Nah, it wasn't intentional." He replied and sighed then. "Though, I would love to get some more of blankets around. I'm really cold..." Dark continued while shivering even more. Link let go of him and pulled both his and Dark's blankets around him.

Right after that the Hero hugged him again. "Better?" Link questioned and Dark nodded with a slight sigh. "Hungry?" The Hero continued his questioning and the dark Hylian just nodded again. Link reached for the sandwich and gave it to Dark.

"You gonna eat too?" Dark questioned while taking the sandwich. Link nodded but remembered on that second that the dark Hylian couldn't see him.

"Yeah, I will." The Hero replied while taking one for himself too. They ate in silence. Dark kept his eyes closed since it was bit easier than seeing nothing while keeping them open. Link watched him bit sadly but didn't really know what to say.

Zelda watched how Dark was slowly calming down as did Link. She would've gladly continued her questioning but something told her to drop the topic for now. The princess moved off from the bed and went to sit back to the close by chair.

Link held tightly to Dark. He was still bit shocked about the whole situation. Dark was shivering quite a lot even under two quite thick blankets. He kept his eyes closed while very slowly with small bites eating the sandwich. The Hero was eating too but his full attention was on the dark Hylian.

Suddenly Dark started to try and find the close by table while keeping his eyes shut tightly. He brought his free hand over his mouth. "T-take i-it..." The dark Hylian nearly begged and Link took the sandwich after first shock. Dark nearly doubled over while holding both of his hands over his mouth.

"Dark?" Link questioned in full worry while putting both of the sandwiches away. Zelda was fast to realize what was going on and fetched the trash bin just in time. The dark Hylian threw up nearly straight off after the princess brought the trash bin. The Hero flinched slightly but hugged Dark quite soon and started to run his hands up and down around him.

Dark was trying to even his breath. "S-sorry..." He muttered while shivering and calming down. Link sighed and shook his head.

"Nah, no need to be sorry. You're sick." The Hero replied quietly. "Maybe you should lay back down." He suggested and Dark just nodded. Link helped him down and followed quite soon so he could still keep a hold on him while doing his best to help.

Dark was still shivering. Link held tightly to him while gently running his hands up and down around him to help him get bit warmer. The Hero stayed awake whole time but the dark Hylian dozed off from time to time. Dark was asleep when the doctor came with the next shot. Link closed his eyes while the injection was given to the dark Hylian. After that the Hero took the given potion and soon he was asleep next to Dark.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I hope you enjoy the story. The next chapter will come at weekend. My day of updating is Friday, Saturday OR Sunday. So, keep your eyes open during the end of the week! ^.^


	4. Crash

A/N: Surprise! =D Here's chapter 4 for ya guys! ^.^ Um... Sorry for short chapter, though. ^^;

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hylian Death  
**

CHAPTER 4

Dark woke up feeling bit weak. He shivered slightly while carefully opening his eyes in fear of not being able to see. The dark Hylian sighed in relief when he did actually see the edge of the bed, the night table, the floor and the wall not too far from there. He sat up bit more straight and looked around.

Zelda was asleep on the chair not too far from the bed and Link was asleep right behind him. Dark relaxed and closed his eyes. _"Worst is over, I hope."_ He thought while opening his eyes and taking one of the sandwiches. He really was feeling hungry and the sickness wasn't there as it had been for the past days. It was only like a small nagging feeling but nothing that would attack him if he let his guard down.

Dark was actually eating a third sandwich when Link started to wake up. The dark Hylian put his sandwich down and turned around to face the Hero in case he was needing some help. Link yawned while opening his eyes and frowned straight after that. "I hate this day..." He mumbled with a sigh and closed his eyes.

Dark grinned a bit. "Yeah, well, you didn't wake up not knowing that you won't be seeing a thing today." He replied while coming bit closer to him. Link just shrugged while keeping his eyes closed. Dark chuckled. "You want to eat or get up?" The dark Hylian asked carefully.

Link shrugged again but sat up slowly. "I'd rather keep my eyes closed today." He stated and took once a deep breath. Dark nodded, turned a bit on the bed and leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"I know how you feel." He replied while closing his own eyes for a while.

"Where are you?" Link questioned bit frowning. Dark sighed sadly and took a grip of the Hero's hand that was patting the bed from all around.

"I'm right here." The dark Hylian replied calmly and moved next to Link. He gasped a bit when the Hero hugged him and laid his head over the dark Hylian's shoulder.

"I want to make sure you're here." Link stated sternly. Dark calmed down, held tightly to Link and moved back to lean against the headboard. Link was bit startled but realized quite soon what the darker Hylian was doing. He nodded and moved a bit so he was actually leaning his back against Dark's chest. The dark Hylian circled his arms around the Hero while closing his own eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Dark questioned quietly. Link shrugged once again.

"Bit coldish and sickish but I'll be okay." He replied. Dark nodded, opened his eyes and searched for the two blankets. Once he located them he pulled both around the Hero. Link smiled while getting comfortable inside the blankets. "Thanks." He whispered with a content sigh.

Dark smiled while fully calming down. _"He'll be okay. I don't have to worry..."_ He thought and realized quite soon that Link had actually fallen asleep. _"Well, that's understandable. I slept most of yesterday so he'll be sleeping most of today. Though, I won't suggest of eating anything unless he really wants to."_ After that thought the dark Hylian took up his half eaten sandwich and finished it.

Zelda opened her eyes once everything went quiet. The two Hylians on the bed had their eyes closed. Link was wrapped in two blankets and he was leaning against the dark Hylian's chest while sleeping contently. Dark was leaning against the headboard and had his arms around the Hero but the princess couldn't be sure whether or not he was actually asleep. "Dark?" She called carefully.

Dark opened his eyes and looked bit confused at her. "Sorry, I thought you were asleep." She apologized. The dark Hylian just shrugged and closed his eyes again. _"I can't ask about the scars or about who he talked to because Link isn't that of deep sleeper. And Dark doesn't want it to come out. Then again, maybe it would be the best way to break the two from each other..."_ The princess thought and grinned a little.

She was going to start questioning the dark Hylian about who he had talked to when another thought came to her:_ "Link does care for him and if I actually hurt the dark Hylian... Link might never forgive me... So I have to be careful and do things bit differently than going straight forward. I have to plan this out very carefully so I won't get Link suspicious about my doings."_

The day went by quite peacefully. Link slept most of the day and ate one sandwich out of his own decision. Dark did eat more later but mainly he just held Link close and kept his eyes closed. Zelda watched how peaceful the two Hylians were at the bed.

It was late in the evening when the doctor came to there. Link got his shot and he soon fell asleep. Luckily for the Hero, he hadn't felt as sick as Dark had so he hadn't thrown up during the day. Dark also got an injection but that was mainly to prevent the possibilities of getting the sickness again.

The shot made him feel bit uneasy but not that of sickish. The main problem that it brought was headache, so Dark laid down quite soon. Yet, he didn't fall asleep as fast as before. He didn't dare to ask about it from the princess and the doctor had left the room already. Link then again was asleep and the dark Hylian had no intentions of waking him up to ask about it.

Zelda watched bit uncertainly how Dark kept trying to find a good position on the bed for nearly an hour and half before finally falling asleep. She was just grateful that Link slept calmly without any troubles. _"Guess the doctor used different kind of medicine this time since Link had gotten sick again. Yet the way he got it was bit... Awkward."_ The princess thought, sighed and took a bit better position on the chair before falling asleep soon enough.

Dark wasn't sleeping well at that night. He woke up time after time again in slight pain while feeling very weak. He shivered in cold and pulled the blanket around himself as tightly as he could but it didn't do much of help.

Eventually the dark Hylian woke up gasping for air. He barely could breath but it was different kind of breathing problem than during the sickness. Dark shivered while trying desperately to breathe. He fought the blanket off while eventually coming to all four. The dark Hylian stared at the bed in pure fear. He needed to breathe but it felt like someone was choking him. No air was getting inside no matter how much he was gasping.

Both Link and Zelda woke up while Dark fought to get at least some air in. The princess ran straight off to find the doctor while the Hero started to try and help the dark Hylian. "Oh dear goddesses! Dark!" Link nearly screamed in panic.

The Hero tried the earlier method that had proved to be useful but this time it had no effect at all. Dark was fighting to get air but nothing worked. His trashing was weakening his already weak body and soon the dark Hylian just laid on the bed. He closed his eyes tightly while trying to take a grip of anything but in his frustration and fear, he just threw the pillows and whatnot off.

"Dark! Dark, can you hear me?! DARK!" Link screamed in fear while trying to hold the dark Hylian down. Dark shot his eyes open but he didn't stop his weak trashing. Instead it was quite clear that he didn't really see Link nor hear him. After a while the dark Hylian closed his eyes tightly and screamed. The pain he was feeling went straight through his body in harsh waves.

Dark shivered violently while gasping for air. His body was slowly going limp and his breathing became even more irregular. Suddenly the dark Hylian went fully limp and it took few horrifying seconds from Link to realize that Dark had stopped breathing. "NOOO! _DARK!_" The Hero screamed, came over him and started to give CPR.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N:Cliffhanger! XD Sorry, guys. ^^;

I hope you enjoy the story. The next chapter will come at next weekend. My day of updating is Friday, Saturday OR Sunday. So, keep your eyes open during the end of the week! ^.^

**Important:** I'm fixing CaH currently. Mainly it consists of simple misspelling and such fixations but in chapter 17 and 18 is going to be more of fixing and bit of adding. So, re-read it if you want to know bit more about the happenings. Also, don't log in. Leave an anonymous review with your account name so I can leave a review reply to you. =) I'm currently re-updating CaH chapters 1 - 17. The chapter 18 is on work. ^.^


	5. Victory over death

A/N: So, here's the story's last chapter. I actually had the last one and this one as one longer chapter but thought to go bit evil and get a reaction from you guys. And damn, I got better reactions than I though. XD This was first time you guys **seriously** got worried for Dark's safety. O.O I mean that I didn't get this kind of reactions when Argan nearly killed Dark. -.-'

Um... Sorry for short chapter. ^^;

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hylian Death  
**

CHAPTER 5

Link was in pure fear and panic. The CPR didn't seem to do any good but the Hero didn't dare to stop trying. Suddenly Zelda came back into the room with the doctor and two trainees. "LINK!" The princess shouted and went to pull him off of Dark and off of the bed.

Link fought back while screaming out Dark's name over and over again. The doctor came over the darker Hylian and continued Link's earlier work. The two others who actually were already close of being full doctors and not just trainees anymore, were preparing some kind of gloves.

Link's legs gave out and he fell to the floor crying. Zelda held tightly to him and stared equally in fear at the scene in front of them. "No, Dark! This can't be happening! Dark! Oh, goddesses, _please_, no... No, no, NOOO! _DAAARK_!" Link whispered and once in a while screamed while sobbing. Zelda held tightly to crying Link and fought back against her own tears. It was a pure shock how the Hero had crashed so fully. Link fought back against her hold once in a while but she held tightly and didn't let him get to bother the doctors.

The young man with the gloves glanced once at the head-doctor of the castle. The doctor nodded while moving away from the dark Hylian. The doctor with the gloves took his place but glanced once more bit confused at his superior who nodded back. The guy took once a deep breath while praying that the clothes wouldn't take too much of the electricity's strength. He let the gloves close to each other to see the sparks to make sure they were fully working before slamming his both gloved hands into Dark's chest.

The electricity rushed straight through the dark Hylian. Dark shot his eyes open while gasping in shock and pain. He shot up to a sitting position while nearly doubling over. The guy with the gloves had been fast to move away and to keep the gloves out of the way so he wouldn't harm the patient with them.

Dark was gasping for air while staring at the bed with wide eyes. "Dark?" The doctor called carefully. The dark Hylian was slowly calming down and he blinked few times. "Dark, can you hear me?" The doctor continued while laying his right hand over Dark's shoulder. Dark blinked few more times before raising his confused and shocked eyes up to him and giving a small nod. The doctor sighed in relief.

"How are you feeling?" He asked once Dark had calmed down enough to actually answer to him. The dark Hylian took once a deep and shaky breath while closing his eyes.

"W-weak..." He replied quietly with trembling voice. The doctor nodded while calming down.

"That is understandable. Do you feel any nausea?" The doctor continued but Dark didn't answer. Instead he just shook his head. The doctor nodded. "What about cold?" He asked carefully.

"A bit..." Dark answered and actually shivered slightly after that. The doctor frowned and brought his hand over the dark Hylian's forehead.

"Either you're not having a fever at all or then it is very mild." He stated out his observation. Dark just gave a small nod. "Are you hungry?" The doctor continued his questioning and the dark Hylian just nodded without having much of strength to answer. "That's actually a good thing. I'm sure I know the answer to this one but anyways... Are you feeling tired?" The doctor replied. Dark gave another nod.

"Thought so. Well, you don't seem to be having any problems currently. You should eat a bit before sleeping. And I would recommend that you'd stay here for couple of days so we can be sure you'll be fully healed." The doctor stated out while finally standing up from the bed. Dark just gave a small nod while still calming down and trying to figure out what had been going on.

Once the doctor was off of the bed, Link rushed straight off forward. He forced himself off of Zelda's hold and nearly jumped over the headboard of the bed. "DARK!" The Hero screamed very relieved before already hugging him. Dark gasped in slight shock but Link didn't let go. Instead, he turned to face the doctor. "What the hell was that?" He asked still in shock.

The doctor sighed and sat down. "Complications. His body didn't take well to the last medication. It was from same patch as yours when you fell ill for the first time. It would be good idea to keep him here for few days just in case." He explained and after Link nodded the doctor left with the two trainees.

Dark had already closed his eyes. The explanation, even thought he didn't fully understand the first word, did give the information he was needing. _"So... Basically I fell sick because of that last injection. Well, good in one way, meaning that it wasn't because of the main sickness. Bad on the way that I _did_ fall sick."_ He thought while slowly calming down. Link held tightly to him while running his hands up and down around the dark Hylian and whispered quietly reassuring words.

"Link?" Dark called quite weakly. Link nearly winced and opened his eyes.

"Yeah?" He answered quietly while silently praying that the dark Hylian wasn't going to say anything on the lines of feeling even more sick than before or something else. Dark took once a deep breath to calm himself and to get his voice to be slightly stronger.

"I'm hungry..." The dark Hylian nearly muttered while dropping his gaze to the bed. Link flinched again and it took him a few seconds to fully understand what Dark had actually said. Once it registered in his mind, the Hero let out the breath he hadn't even realized to have held in and chuckled slightly. Dark frowned and slumped a bit.

Link tightened the hug slightly and took a deep breath while closing his eyes. "That's probably one of the best news currently." He whispered quietly before already going to reach out for the food. Dark's frown deepened a bit but he did accept the sandwich quite eagerly. "And just to clarify... I wasn't laughing at you. It was just for the fact that I'm relieved that you'll be okay. And you seriously freaked the hell out of me." The Hero explained while once again tightening the hug.

"Um... Link?" Dark called and Link nodded to show he was listening. "Would you let go a bit? I can't really eat if you tie my arms to my sides." He continued bit half-heartily. The Hero chuckled nervously and re-arranged his grip. Dark sighed, leaned against Link's chest and started to eat.

At the evening Link got his last shot which luckily didn't bring any problems for him. Dark slept quite easily through the night and Link slept because of the medication. Zelda watched over them while denying her own feelings. _"I did _NOT_ worry for the dark Hylian! Just for Link since he's taken such a huge caring for him."_ She stated to herself but couldn't be thoroughly sure it was true.

The next days went by without much of trouble. The two Hylians ate more than during the days they were sick. Dark didn't have any kind of trouble after the complications but the doctor did come to check up on him on daily basis. During the third day after the sickness, the duo was let out of the Infirmary. Since it was already evening, they did head back to their room to get to wash up and head to bed. Dark was happy to get back into the soft bed of the Hero's. Link then again stayed up few hours of the night just to watch over the darker Hylian. He still was bit worried for Dark's sake but he did believe the doctor's words for the dark Hylian's wellbeing. Luckily the night went past easily and very soon Dark was back to his earlier strength before the sickness had hit.

END OF HYLIAN DEATH

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I hope you enjoy the story. The next story will be upt at end of nex week. ^.^

**Important:** I'm fixing CaH and other stories. I have uploaded fixed chapters from 18-25 by the time you read this chapter. And I **highly** suggest to re-read _at least_ chapter 18 of CaH. That got lots of fixations and might tell bit more of reasons for Dark's behaviour. I am fixing other stories too but they won't be having much of differences, just simple misspellings and such to be corrected. And I am going to make sure that from now on I will be having checked the stories at least several times before updating. So, there shouldn't be too bit misspellings and such anymore. =)


End file.
